1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test table for measuring lateral forces and displacements.
Measurement of the lateral forces and displacements takes place with the simultaneous application of normal forces, and is used, in particular, in nano-indenters as well as in scratch and wear testers.
In the case of these devices, a normal force is usually applied to a sample to be tested, by way of a diamond testing body, and the displacement caused by the normal force is measured. In addition, the test table is moved laterally under the test body, to achieve a relative movement. The force required for this and the size of the lateral displacement are measured.
2. Prior Art
WO 02/16907 A1 describes a device for testing scratch resistance (scratch tester). The test table is mounted to be tangentially movable, whereby the mobility is achieved by means of two C-shaped bend parts that are provided with notches on the inside edges, in each instance. The tangential force exerted on the sample by the scratch tool is detected on the test table by way of a measured-value transducer. WO 99/46576 relates to a device for measuring the scratch resistance of coatings (scratch tester), which possesses an indenter part and a test table. The test table consists of a clamping device for the sample, which is attached to an I-shaped block, which in turn was affixed to a holder device block by way of four horizontally oriented membrane springs, making the sample laterally movable. The tangential forces are detected by way of a sensor, while the indenter tip is drawn over the sample surface. As this happens, the springs are not subject to tensile bias. Furthermore, the leaf spring longitudinal direction extends horizontally and not vertically in the direction of the normal force, resulting in a less advantageous system of action.